Chocolate Paradise
by NettieC
Summary: Mac's in a funk that she believes can only be cured by chocolate. However, a certain sailor-come-Bunny has other ideas.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Easter Blessings for all who celebrate xox

AN: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Here, I give you 1000 words and you can paint a picture of your own.

Good Friday

It was a chocolate lover's paradise.

As far as the eye could see, Mac's bedroom was covered in brightly coloured, foil wrapped Easter Eggs of varying sizes. The largest was like a football, had it been inflated to eight times its usual size, the smallest was a little solid egg, and there were dozens of those. Closing her eyes, Mac opened just one to make sure what she was seeing was real and not just a dream.

Sure enough, they were still there. A quick inventory told her there were about three hundred eggs scattered around her room and she was dumbfounded as to how they got there without her being woken.

Carefully, Mac walked across her room, before opening the door to the living room to find two big white ears sticking out above the arm of the sofa. Padding across, she grinned when she saw the man of her dreams, dressed as an Easter Bunny, sound asleep on her sofa.

It had been an arduous time for them both recently, they had battled in court side by side and then as opponents. While they had been on the same side, their relationship had grown closer. Late nights and weekends spent together, only some of which was work related. There had been friendly chatter and plans for a weekend away. Then they were on opposing sides and it was open hostility. Banter had been replaced by barbs, friendliness replaced by frostiness.

On Wednesday, Mac had won the case and found she didn't take the same delight in her victory when she saw how disappointed Harm was.  
>"Not going to gloat?" he asked when he saw her in the break room the following morning.<br>"Nope," she said, shaking her head.  
>"Oh," he replied, feeling better about the result but disappointed their closeness seemed to be gone.<br>"Just as soon forget it," she said, pouring her coffee.  
>"Mac, is everything alright?" he asked watching her intently.<br>"Yeah, I guess," she said. "Nothing a visit from the Easter Bunny won't cure."  
>"Oh, a chocolate funk?" he asked wondering what the problem was.<br>"Something like that," she said with a sigh. She was feeling great yesterday but woke this morning feeling deflated. Weeks ago, when they were at their best, she had imagined they would do something together for the Easter weekend but now it was upon them, and they had no plans, she was disappointed...in herself, in Harm and in them.  
>"Now that we have five days off, do you want to do something?" Harm offered, hoping they could have that weekend they had talked about weeks earlier.<br>"Nah, it's fine," she replied as she just wasn't in the mood anymore. She didn't want him to think she was just waiting for him...which is exactly what she was doing.  
>"Mac?" he said tilting his head to look at her. "Are you alright?"<br>"Yeah," she said with a sigh before wandering back to her office.

Now she was faced with a six foot sleeping bunny on her sofa and an adorable looking one like that. Walking around the sofa, she propped herself on the coffee table and watched Harm for a bit until he realised he wasn't alone.  
>"It's a bit early for the Easter Bunny," she said when his eyes opened.<br>"Special case," he said, sitting up.  
>"Really?" she asked, smiling at the cute little nose he had painted on and the long white whiskers.<br>"Yes," he said. "I heard someone was in need of a chocolate cure for a funk and so I decided to make a special trip."  
>"There must be 300 eggs in there," she said pointing to her room.<br>"412," he said with a grin. "I hope that's enough to help cheer you up."  
>"I'm sure it is," she said with a smile. "You didn't have to..."<br>"Yeah, I think I did," he said, reaching out for her hand with a furry one of his own. "I'm not too sure what the funk is about but I'm know I probably contributed to it."  
>"No," she said before considering her answer. "Not really."<br>"But just a little bit?" he questioned, tilting his head to keep eye contact.  
>"Maybe," she said with a nod.<br>"So what else can I do for you?" he asked, tugging on her hand to get her to move from the coffee table to sit beside him.  
>"Nothing really," she said, leaning back on the sofa with him.<br>"But maybe something?" he said hopefully, wrinkling his pink nose.

Mac just smiled and lifted his arm, looping it around herself and settling against his white fluffy chest. "Maybe we can just sit here for a bit...after all it's only 0646..."  
>"Do you want to go back to bed for a bit and then I'll cook you breakfast?" he asked before she contemplated his question.<br>"What would you cook for me?" she questioned, not really interested in moving from where she was.  
>"One of my famous omelettes," he said, knowing he'd brought the supplies with him.<br>"What? No bacon?" she questioned, pulling away from him.  
>"Nope," he said with a shake of his head. "Not on Good Friday."<br>"Oh yeah," she said, having forgotten it as actually Friday and not Easter Sunday.  
>"So, what do you say?" he questioned, running his furry hand up and down her arm.<br>"Sounds good," she said, "But rather than bed, I think I'd rather just curl up here with you."  
>"We could do that," he said, getting her to stand up so he could lie down once more.<br>Mac lay in front of him and Harm wrapped a furry arm around her as she nestled closer,  
>"Okay?" he whispered.<br>"Yeah," she whispered in reply.

Chocolate eggs were good in their own right, especially to help you out of a funk, but having your very own six foot Easter Bunny, who also happens to be the man of your dreams, wrapped around you in the early morning just couldn't be beaten.


End file.
